Un regalo y una sorpresa en navidad
by Andromeda no Sainto
Summary: weno...aki una historia de una navidad bastante interesante y llena de sorpresas para nuestros protagonistas


Weno, pos aki dejando una pequeño fic…en compensacioen x la horrorosa y criminal espero que he hecho con mi otro fic…. Jeje

Anthony.- si seras…

Andrómeda.- cierra el pico imbecil……¬¬.Ademas es mejor pedir perdón …

Anthony.- que permiso… eso ya lo se

Andrómeda.- weno al fic!!!!



**Un regalo y una Sorpresa en navidad******

**Por: Andrómeda no sainto******

Era una noche tranquila en Tokio, los copos de nieve recién empezaban a caer y todos en la pensión asakura dormían, cuando de repentina luz envolvió la pensión para luego desaparecer dejando caer al patio un anillo con una piedra azul.

-¡Vamos que la casa no se limpia sola!- decía una rubia levantando "cariñosamente" a los chicos y se bajó.

-Bruja!!...-dijo una pelilargo

-Jummm…nunca deja dormir..T0T- lloro otro peliazul

-¿Y ahora que nos va a poner a hacer?- dijo un chino con un peinado en pico

Yo ya quiero que sea mañana u.u- Intervino un peliverde

-¿Y eso por que?

-Por que es lunes Ioh y así no la soportamos por mucho…..al menos yo no

Tock! Tock!-sonó la puerta del cuarto de baño- chicos si no se apresuran Anna se va a enojar.-dijo un chico bastante pequeñito

-Bah!, ya vamos enano…

-No me digas enano Hao

-Ya calmense chicos- gotita por parte de Ioh- Manta ya vamos, dile a Anna que no tardamos.

Ya en la cocina, estaban Anna, una pelirrosada y una peliazul preparando el desayuno; bueno en realidad las dos últimas, pues Anna solo las observaba desde la puerta…¿y Manta dirán?, ese ponía la mesa….

Como a los 10 minutos Ioh y compañía bajaban las escaleras dirigiéndose a la mesa.

-¡Ya me muero de hambre!- exclamó (mas bien grito) el peliazul mientras se tiraba junto a la mesa.

-Tu lo único que sabes hacer es comer-dijo el de la tongari.

-Al menos sabe hacer algo, por que su cerebro no da para mas…XD jaja-dijo Hao recién sentándose lejos del peliazul

-Será mejor que no empiecen a pelear, o si no…-decía el peliverde sentado al lado izquierdo de Hao.

-Annita nos va a poner mas tareas…T.T-decía Ioh

Pasados 5 minutos, las chicas servían el desayuno, pues después de eso los chicos se pondrían a realizar sus labores y las compras correspondientes. Pero como siempre hay alguien con disposición para moler la vida en la mañana, a Hao le toco acompañar al peliverde por las compra, pues había colmado la paciencia de Anna.

-No se les vaya a olvidar nada y no se tarden.- les amenazó Anna.

-No te preocupes cuñadita..XD- dijo Hao.

-Etto… adiós Anna- dijo el peliverde tomando su chaqueta y saliendo con prisa del recibidor, no quería ser víctima de la furia de la rubia.

-¡Oye ingles! ¿Por qué me dejaste?- pregunto molesto Hao

-Por eso…-dijo señalando un chichón en la cabeza del pelilargo- si me hubiera que dado, seguramente hubiera corrido la misma suerte que tu.

-…..

-Je, bueno vamonos!- sentenció el peliverde acelerando el paso, pues la nieve caía tal cual lluvia



-Son 118 yenes señorita- dijo una cajera a una chica con una gorra la cual escondía parte de su rostro y su cabello.

-Aquí tiene- dijo la misteriosa joven entregando el dinero

-Deja de quejarte que si no llegamos rápido Anna nos pondrá a limpiar el jardín- decía el ingles al entrar al super.

Mientras entraban se cruzaron con la chica de la cachucha, y el ingles pudo ver una mirada negra dirigida a él.

-¿Ariadna?- murmuró extrañado, volteó a ver a la chica , pero esta ya había salido. Pasó algo de tiempo y , aunque iba caminando con Hao, no le prestaba atención a lo que le decía, hasta que Hao, harto de ser ignorado reclamó

-¡Oye Liserg, apurate!

-¿Qué?, ah si! Vamos Hao-dijo Liserg distraido.

"y a este que mosca le picó?" se preguntó el pelilargo.

Ya iban de regreso a la pesió, y gracias a Kami, la nieve había cesado y eso les ayudaba a los chicos, pues las bolsas estaban algo pesadas y el camino era largo.



-Vaya, hasta que hacen bien las cosas- decía Anna viendo todo desde donde estaba.

-Srita Anna ¿no cree que estén algo cansados?- preguntó la pelirrosada.

-No, además…Pilita se divierte mucho- dijo viendo como la peliazul le gritaba al chico de igual cabellera que ella.

-Bueno, con permiso srita-dijo la pelirrosada, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina. Anna solo se encogió de hombros y se fue a ver su telenovela (N/A.-mendiga ociosa, tan webona y ta reflaca N/A.- celosa niña N/A.- …)

Como a la hora sonó el timbre

-Ioh! Ve a abrir!- dijo acostada la rubia

-Enseguida Annita- dijo el castaño,

Se dirigió a la puerta, dejando pasar a su gemelo y al ingles, que venía un poco ensimismado, por lo que lo ayudo con las bolsas. De repente se escucho una risa proveniente del mismo pasillo donde se encontraban ellos, el chico peliazul era perseguido por el chino, pero no contaban con que manta acababa de encerar justamente ese pasillo, ni que la del cabello rosa traía algo de té en una bandeja.

-¡TRASH!- fue todo lo que se escucho, seguido de que la misma pelirrosa corría a la cocina.



-Brrr…. Hace mucho frío!!- se quejo el mas glotón del grupo

-y el culpable de que estemos aquí son tu y el chino……¬¬

- A mi no me eches la culpa clon de Ioh…¬¬- respondió con enfado el de la tongari

-¿A no?

-No

-Eres un…

-¡Hey chicos, encontré algo!

-¿Qué es Manta?- preguntó curioso el castaño de cabello corto

-Mira…- le mostró lo que tenía en la mano, una sortija con una bella piedras azul.

-Vaya- intento agarrarla, pero un extraño poder se lo impidió, haciendo que cayera de nuevo a la nieve.

-Tal parece que a ti te repele- se burló Hao para luego intentar hacer lo mismo que su hermano, pero pasó exactamente lo mismo, un poder extraño no lo dejaba tomar el anillo

-Jaja, a ti te pasa lo mismo..XXDD- se burló el peliazul

- ¬¬, no creo que tu puedas tomarla

-Ya verás que si :D- dijo socarronamente el azulito. Enseguida se inclinó, pero ocurrió lo mismo.

- jajajajjaaja…XXDD, si tu si…jajaja- se burló el pelilargo

- ¬.¬

Así, casi todos intentaron tomarla, pero lo único que lograron fue que se hiciera un enorme campo de energía que repelía a cualquiera que se acercara a ½ metro de distancia de la misma. Solo alguien no la había tomado: el ingles. Este sin siquiera mirar a los demás, se acercó e instantáneamente al campo de energía desapareció dejando así que Liserg tomara la sortija.

-O.O, tu si pudiste- exclamo el azul, pero el ingles no le prestó atención, pues sintió un gran poder emergiendo de la sortija, así como un olor extrañamente familiar.

Tan absorto estaba que perdió la noción del tiempo, por lo que Hao optó por gritarle cerca del oído, provocando que este le golpeara sin razón aparente.



-Estúpido ingles- seguía murmurando el shaman de fuego

-Ya cállate Hao- le espetó Anna.

-Si, la culpa es toda tuya- dijo el chino.

-¡¿Mía?!

-Por supuesto, si no le hubieras gritado…

-No te hubiera golpeado.- respondió el ingles que iba entrando en la cocina

- #¬¬… vaya! Hasta que el principito se digna aparecer- dijo sarcásticamente Hao.

-…¬¬- Liserg se sentó y se dispuso a comer pues pretendía quedarse en su habitación el reto del día, debía (según el) descubrir por que la sortija desprendía tal poder y un olor tan vagamente familiar.

Los siguientes 3 días no fueron muy diferentes, realizaba las trareas que le encomendaban y solo salía para comer(e ir al baño…XXDDD jajaja)



weno,este es el primer chapi….sera como 2 o 3 chaps max…. No se la vdd…..me he propuesto terminarlo antes de naidad…aunk no creo… no hay teklado en mi ksa y es1/2 dificil…weno mejor m voy ay que ponerse a ensayar para la pastorela de hoy…TT00TT


End file.
